Bra Vibrationer
|year = 1985 |position = 3rd |points = 103 |previous = Diggiloo Diggiley |next = E' de' det här du kallar kärlek? }} Bra Vibrationer was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1985 in Gothenburg performed by Kikki Danielsson. Sung in contemporary schlager music style, the singer relates her strong emotions upon falling in love with a man with whom she had just met. She is concerned about things moving too fast, but in the end, she feels "good vibrations" and is very happy with what has transpired. It was performed 16th on the night, following Switzerland and preceding Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in 3rd place with 103 points. After Eurovision, the song was placed at #12 on the Swedish charts, and it stayed in the top 50 for eight weeks. Lyrics Swedish= Var har du varit någon stans? Jag vet ju, att du fanns Innan jag fick se dig Visst fanns det andra i mitt liv Men mer än tidsfördriv Det kunde ingen ge mig Men idag känner jag Något som jag aldrig känt Jag kan se att det är nåt som hänt Du ger mig bra vibrationer Varje gång du tar min hand i din Och varje gång du ler Så får jag bra vibrationer Som kan leda till nåt mycket mer Och jag tror kärleken är på väg Med stora steg Vi möttes bara här om dan Men jag har blivit van Att ha dig i min närhet Fast du är mera än en vän Är det för tidigt än Att kalla det för kärlek Och vi har mycket kvar Vi har bara börjat nu Men i natt vet jag att det är du Som ger mig bra vibrationer Varje gång du tar min hand i din Och varje gång du ler Så får jag bra vibrationer Som kan leda till nåt mycket mer Och jag tror kärleken är på väg Med stora steg Att det kan bli problem, har jag fått lära mig Om man är snabb att säga ‘ja’ Men det är faktiskt ganska svårt att säga nej När det är dig jag vill ha Du ger mig bra vibrationer Varje gång du tar min hand i din Och varje gång du ler Så får jag bra vibrationer Som kan leda till nåt mycket mer Och jag tror kärleken är på väg Med stora steg |-| Translation= Where have you been? I know that you existed Before I got to see you Of course there where others in my life But nothing more than pastime Could anyone offer me But today I feel Something I’ve never felt I can see, that something has happened You give me good vibrations Every time you take my hand in yours And every time you smile I get good vibrations That can lead to something much more And I think love is on its way Taking big steps We just met the other day But I have gotten used To having you around Even though you are more than just a friend It is too early To call it love And we have much left We’ve only just begun But tonight I know that it’ll be you Who give me good vibrations Every time you take my hand in yours And every time you smile I get good vibrations That can lead to something much more And I think love is on its way Taking big steps That there might be problems I have learned If someone says “yes” too soon But it is actually quite hard to say no When you are the one that I want You give me good vibrations Every time you take my hand in yours And every time you smile I get good vibrations That can lead to something much more And I think love is on its way Taking big steps Video Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1985 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Host country entry